Cab Ride Home
by FaberryLover2
Summary: [FABERRY] Você já levou mais de quatro anos para superar alguém com quem você sequer namorou? Não? Humm, então isso só acontece com Quinn Fabray. O que acontece quando Quinn está escutando o rádio a caminho do seu novo apartamento em Nova Iorque? Levemente inspirada em Cannonball.
1. Chapter 1 - Radio

**N/A: E aí, galera? Sou a mesma pessoa do perfil FaberryLover do Nyah! e resolvi postar as histórias aqui também!**

 **Essa história foi a minha primeira tradução :) É uma história do perfil Writeaboutus, que permitiu que eu traduzisse e postasse essa pequena história faberry ;) Então meu agradecimento a ela!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

 **Qualquer coisa é só falar! Rs**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Radio**

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que ela poderia se simpatizar com "Um Maluco no Pedaço".

Quinn tinha finalmente se formado em Yale. Tinha levado quatro anos e meio, mas ela estava finalmente e verdadeiramente por conta própria.

Ela não dependia mais de uma bolsa de estudo. Não dependia mais do dinheiro da sua mãe (na verdade de Russel) para ajudar a pagar parte de sua faculdade (ela só tinha concordado com isso porque não queria ser assombrada pelo resto da vida por empréstimos a pagar). Não dependia de mais ninguém que não ela mesma.

Mas por que quatro anos e meio? Vocês estariam se perguntando. Bem, Quinn foi surpreendida pela oportunidade de estudar no exterior. Ela se apaixonou por Londres. Pela chuva, pela sua história, pelas pessoas, os assentos... E isso, talvez... Possivelmente... Tivesse a ver com a garota pela qual ela tinha se apaixonado. Mesmo tendo guardado isso só pra ela mesma.

Então ela ficou um semestre fora.

Obviamente, isso não funcionou.

Não, não fora culpa sua. O que era na verdade uma mentira. Era meio que culpa sua. Mas, principalmente, Quinn constantemente culpava uma pequena morena dona de uma incrível voz que nunca parecia sair da sua cabeça. Então, veja você, não era inteiramente sua culpa. Era _dela._

Agora Quinn iria viver na cidade grande. Exatamente. Nova Iorque. Não, isso não tinha nada a ver com você-sabe-quem.

Só um pouco.

Ela fantasiou sobre esbarrar com _ela_ num café? Sim. Ela alguma vez admitiria isso em voz alta? Não.

Quinn já tinha se mudado de vez para seu novo apartamento. Bem, quase. Ela estava indo para lá naquele exato momento com suas últimas coisas.

Sua mãe e Tim tinham ido ajudá-la com a mudança na semana anterior. Tinha sido oficialmente a primeira vez que ela conhecera Tim. Ele era alguns anos mais novo que sua mãe. Ele tinha mãos asperamente calejadas, mas segurava sua mãe gentilmente. Ele era alto e intimidante, até começar a rir. Ele tinha a risada mais contagiante que Quinn já tinha escutado. Quinn nunca tinha visto sua mãe rir daquela forma fazia anos. Ele era dono do Lima Bean e cheirava a café e casa. E o mais importante: ele não era em nada parecido com seu pai.

A última semana tinha servido para Quinn amarrar todas as suas pontas soltas em New Haven. Ela disse adeus para alguns de seus amigos, fez promessas de manter contato, desejou a eles sorte nessa nova jornada em busca de um emprego. Agora que eles tinham um diploma isso significava alguma coisa, certo? Certo.

Não há nada mais sombrio e deprimente do que se sentar no seu apartamento vazio, com nem mesmo um colchão para te confortar.

Quinn estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentiria falta de New Haven. Claro que ela ia. Foi onde ela tinha se encontrado. Yale a tinha ensinado tantas coisas e a maioria delas não tinha nada a ver com o diploma que ela tinha conquistado.

Ela empacotou o resto de seus pertences numa mala e numa pequena caixa. A maioria das coisas guardadas nessa caixa eram lembranças do que ela tinha vivido até ali.

Um cartão laminado do advogado do divórcio da sua mãe. Judy tinha dado o cartão a ela no dia em que o divórcio saíra. Quinn riu sem parar por vários minutos quando sua mãe o entregou com um sorriso no rosto.

Um programa das Nacionais em NY. Outro do ano que eles ganharam.

Um panfleto da sua primeira festa da fraternidade, onde ela tinha ficado tão bêbada que acordara ao lado de duas garotas na manhã seguinte. Nada para se preocupar, no entanto. Nada aconteceu. Não com elas, pelo menos. Aparentemente, ela tinha sido vista durante toda a noite beijando diferentes garotas da fraternidade. Ela ainda não se lembrava daquela noite, mas todo mundo lembrava. Sua colega de quarto, Jen, tinha feito uma piada sobre como Quinn sair do armário sob a influência de álcool tinha sido o jeito mais fácil. Quinn não se importou com isso, contudo. Isso tinha feito com que as coisas fossem mais fáceis para ela. A maioria dos caras da fraternidade parou de dar em cima dela depois daquela noite.

Um cartaz de Funny Girl.

Um guardanapo de um bar que ela tinha ido com Jen no seu segundo ano de faculdade. O guardanapo tinha o número de uma garota qualquer para quem Quinn nunca havia ligado. Aquilo tinha um significado para ela, contudo, porque tinha sido a primeira vez que Quinn tinha flertado com uma garota.

Uma caneca de Londres. Sua ex tinha comprado para ela como uma espécie de presente de despedida. Sério? Uma caneca? Ela tinha guardado mesmo assim.

A mais proeminente, para Quinn pelo menos, era o passe de trem New Haven-NY. Quando ela o tinha dado para _ela,_ Quinn tinha esperado que _ela_ fosse finalmente entender o que a loira estava querendo dizer com aquele gesto. Ela tinha ficado inebriada de tanta excitação assim que o comprou. Aquilo prometia tanto, mas tinha dado tão pouco retorno.

Quinn sabia que era estúpido ficar presa a alguém com que ela sequer tinha tido um relacionamento. Ela supunha que todo mundo tinha esse tipo de pessoa em sua vida. _Ela_ só aconteceu de ser essa pessoa para Quinn.

Isso era tudo que ela tinha. Uma mala com suas roupas e uma caixa cheia de memórias. Num táxi que cheirava muito estranho.

E era por isso que naquele dia ela estava sentindo uma simpatia sem-fim por Will Smith. Isso e o fato de que dados de verdade estavam pendurados no retrovisor do táxi.

Ela estava encarando-os pelos últimos dois quarteirões, uma música suave tocando no rádio, levando-a a um estado de semiconsciência. Estava chovendo e normalmente ela aproveitaria a oportunidade para observar as pessoas. Observar pessoas sempre foi um dos seus passatempos prediletos. Ela tinha aperfeiçoado esse hobby aos oito anos. Mas alguma coisa sobre aquele dia parecia diferente.

Talvez fosse o fato de que ela ia passar a primeira noite sozinha em seu novo apartamento.

Ela poderia ligar para Santana, mas ela não falava com a latina há um pouco mais de dois anos. E pelo que ela tinha visto pelo facebook, ela ainda morava com _ela._ Quinn tinha passado muito tempo resmungando sobre esse fato. Elas se odiavam no ensino médio. E agora elas eram melhores amigas? Não era justo.

Ela poderia ligar para Kurt ou Blaine. Ambos também viviam em NY. E pelo que ela tinha visto no facebook, eles estavam felizes e casados. Kurt estava estrelando uma produção off-Broadway e Blaine estava cursando seu último semestre em NYADA. Mas Quinn tinha um leve pressentimento de que Kurt não estava muito feliz com ela.

Primeiro ela não tinha ido ao funeral do Finn. Ou à homenagem que o Glee tinha feito uma semana depois. Por motivos que ela preferia não pensar sobre.

E ela também não tinha ido ao seu casamento.

O quê? Ela estava em Londres! Ela não podia ir. Ela tinha recebido o convite e ele tinha ficado na bancada da cozinha por semanas, esperando sua resposta por email. Kurt até tinha se esforçado para poder achar seu endereço em Londres. Mas Quinn não tinha conseguido se convencer a ir. O mais longe que ela tinha chegado tinha sido escrever sua resposta confirmando sua presença. A qual ela nunca chegou a enviar.

Ela tinha visto as fotos, no entanto. Foi realmente lindo. Burt guiou Kurt até o altar, assim como a mãe de Blaine. Santana foi dama de honra. Isso mesmo. Dama de honra. Kurt tinha duas. E _ela_ estava linda. Radiante. Etérea. Não existiam palavras suficientes para descrever o quão linda ela estava.

Depois houve um tocante tributo ao Finn. Um espaço vazio reservado à direita de Kurt, onde seu padrinho deveria estar.

Ela sabia que Artie também morava em NY. Na escola cinematográfica do Brooklyn. Mas de acordo com o seu facebook ele estava ocupado trabalhando no seu filme-tese. Eles tinham sido amigos no passado, mas se ela ligasse ele iria visitá-la?

Não havia realmente como deixar o New Directions para trás, havia? Quinn não tinha se dado conta até aquele momento de quanto tempo ela passava vendo como todos eles estavam.

Puck estava na Aeronáutica, embora ela não precisasse checar seu facebook para saber disso. Eles se falavam sempre. Ele tinha acabado de ficar noivo. Quinn estava feliz por ele.

Tina estava terminando o seu último ano na NYU.

Mercedes tinha finalmente lançado seu álbum, que tinha ficado em número 1 na Billboard por onze semanas. O que era maravilhoso para um primeiro álbum.

Ela via Sam com frequência. Não pessoalmente. Ele tinha se tornado um modelo e seu rosto estava em todos os lugares. Bem, talvez não só o rosto. Seu abdômen estava em todos os lugares.

Mike estava muito bem em Los Angeles. Coreografando para alguns dos maiores nomes da música.

Brittany tinha ido para o MIT por um ano, depois de descobrir algo surpreendente. Quinn não fingia saber o que, no entanto. E depois ela tinha se mudado para LA com Mike. De fato com Mike. Não, eles não estavam juntos, mas eles trabalhavam juntos. Dançar sempre fora a verdadeira paixão de Brittany.

A única pessoa que Quinn realmente não olhava era _ela,_ principalmente porque ela se sentia uma stalker fazendo isso. Ela tinha ido assistir Funny Girl e só. Ela poderia jurar que _ela_ a tinha visto quando estava cantando Don't Rain On My Parade, mas ela não tinha ficado pra descobrir.

Santana tinha ficado olhando para onde ela estava durante o intervalo, então assim que as cortinas fecharam e _ela_ recebeu seus aplausos de pé, Quinn havia fugido.

Quinn nunca teve medo de nada. Exceto _dela._ De seus sentimentos por _ela,_ pra ser mais exata.

Então sempre que _ela_ estava envolvida, Quinn tentava permanecer distante. E era por isso que ela não olhava seu facebook.

Ok, isso era mentira. Ela costumava olhar seu facebook constantemente. Ela tinha ido as suas performances sempre que podia. Ela até tinha deixado de comprar um aquecedor em pleno inverno só para poder comprar o ingresso da noite de estreia de Spring Awakening. A peça que _ela_ trabalhou depois de Funny Girl.

Mas Quinn havia parado de fazer isso tinha um ano. Doze meses limpa. Era um progresso, certo?

A quem ela queria enganar? Ela não conseguia nem dizer o nome _dela._

Era de se esperar que depois de quatro anos ela já a teria esquecido. Especialmente porque, na verdade, ela nunca tinha confessado seus sentimentos. Mas ela não tinha sequer conseguido tirar aquela garota da sua cabeça. Como agora, por exemplo. Ela podia jurar que estava escutando sua voz.

Merda.

"Aumenta o volume!" Quinn gritou de repente, assustando o taxista.

"Eu pareço ser..." O homem parou de falar assim que olhou pelo retrovisor e viu o olhar desafiador de Quinn.

"Maluca." O homem murmurou, aumentando o volume.

 _I was scared to death I was losing my mind_

 _I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night_

 _I think I found the light out the end of the tunnel_

 _I couldn't find the truth I was going under_

"Oh, meu Deus." Quinn disse, sua mão repousando em seu peito em choque. O taxista arqueou a sobrancelha para ela pelo retrovisor.

"Você ainda não tinha escutado essa música? Está tocando o tempo inteiro." Ele contou a ela. Quinn o mandou calar a boca, no entanto. Ela não tinha o hábito de escutar o rádio. Agora ela desejava ter tido.

 _But I won't hide inside_

 _I gotta get out, gotta get out_

 _Lonely inside and light the fuse_

 _Light it now, light it now, light it now_

 _And now I will start living today_

 _Today, today I close the door_

 _I got this new beginning and I will fly_

 _I'll fly like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

O taxista teve a audácia de cantar junto com a música.

"Cala a boca!" Quinn sibilou para o homem, se endireitando no banco, saboreando cada palavra que saía dos altos falantes.

"Qual seu problema?" O homem perguntou, abaixando o volume. Grande erro. Quinn parecia que ia esganá-lo. Ele manteve a postura firme, no entanto.

"Eu conheço ela." Quinn revelou. Ela estava sentindo tanto orgulho naquele momento. Ela não tinha esse direito, claro. Mas ela estava sentindo mesmo assim. Ela estava tão feliz.

"Conhece?" Ele perguntou ceticamente. Provavelmente imaginando que ela tinha perdido a cabeça. Quinn estava imaginando a mesma coisa.

 _Freedom_

 _I let go of fear and the pace came quickly_

 _Freedom_

 _I was in the dark and then it hit me_

 _I choose suffering and pain in the falling rain_

 _I know, I gotta get out into the world again_

 _But I won't hide inside_

 _I gotta get out, gotta get out_

 _Lonely inside and light the fuse_

 _Light it now, light it now, light it now_

 _And now I will start living today_

 _Today, today I close the door_

 _I got this new beginning and I will fly_

 _I'll fly like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

O taxista tinha aumentado novamente o volume para ela. Quinn não tinha certeza do porquê, mas ouvir _ela_ – droga! – Rachel. Ouvir Rachel cantar no rádio havia mudado tudo.

Talvez fosse a chuva batendo na janela. Ou o passe de trem na caixa. Ou até mesmo o cheiro estranho do táxi. Mas, de repente, ela precisava ver Rachel.

 _I was scared to death I was losing my mind_

 _I gotta get out into the world again_

Quinn pegou o celular e fez algo que ela prometeu que nunca faria. Ela acessou os contatos até _ela._ Não, ela não estava mais com medo de dizer seu nome. Ela realmente tinha mudado de Rachel para _ela_ em sua agenda para não ter que olhar para o seu nome sempre que acessasse seus contatos.

Ela não tinha mais controle sobre seu próprio corpo. Antes que ela mesma pudesse se impedir, ela apertou o chamar.

Direito para caixa postal. Provavelmente era melhor assim.

 _And now I will start living today_

 _Today, today I close the door_

 _I got this new beginning and I will fly_

 _I'll fly like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _Like a cannonball_

 _I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

A música teve seu fim e por um momento Quinn sentiu seu coração se partir.

"Essa foi Cannonball da Rachel Berry, galera. E se juntando a nós hoje na Z100 está a própria Rachel Berry para promover seu álbum Louder, que será lançado na próxima semana." O apresentador da rádio anunciou. A mão de Quinn foi direto para o descanso do banco da frente, agarrando-o com força.

"Oi, Robert. Oi, ouvintes." A respiração de Quinn estava presa na garganta. Não podia ser. Mas era.

"Como você está hoje, Rachel?"

"Eu estou ótima, Robert e você?"

"Agora que eu estou te vendo? Estou ótimo também!" Quinn odiou o fato daquele homem estar flertando com ela ao vivo, mas ela estava excitada demais por poder escutar a voz de Rachel para se importar.

"Aww... Você não é um doce?"

"Eu tento. Então, por que não vamos direto ao assunto?" Ele propôs.

"Vamos." Rachel concordou.

"Vamos falar sobre sua música, Cannonball. Você a escreveu?"

"Sim. Eu escrevi ou co-escrevi todas as músicas do meu álbum."

"Isso é muito legal!"

"Obrigada!"

"Alguém ou alguma coisa inspirou essa música em particular?"

"Todas as minhas músicas são muito pessoais. Então sim, essa eu escrevi inspirada em alguém e em algo que aconteceu. Cerca de quatro anos atrás eu perdi alguém que eu amava."

"Sinto muito por isso."

"Eu fiquei realmente mal por um tempo. Foi difícil." Quinn poderia dizer que Rachel estava sendo sucinta com as suas respostas porque ainda doía.

"E como você superou isso?"

"Eu não acho que eu cheguei a realmente superar. Eu me tornei obcecada pelo trabalho, mas então um dia meus melhores amigos me confrontaram e me disseram que eles não estavam só preocupados comigo, mas também com a minha saúde. Foi um longo processo para chegar onde eu estou hoje, mas meus melhores amigos me tiraram dessa. E eu escrevi essa música. É como um adeus. Não à pessoa que eu perdi, mas à pessoa que eu me tornei por causa disso."

"Wow. Que bom que você foi capaz de deixar essa parte da sua vida pra trás."

"Com muita ajuda dos meus melhores amigos. Oi, Santana! Oi, Kurt! Oi, Blaine! Desculpa. Se eu não gritasse o nome deles, eles nunca iam me perdoar." Ambos riram.

"Tudo bem. Então, Rachel..." O homem começou com um tom sugestivo. Rachel gemeu.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer."

"Eu tenho que perguntar!" O homem se defendeu. Quinn não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo.

"Ok, ok. Pode mandar."

"Voce está atualmente namorando alguém?" Oh!

"Não, não estou." Quinn soltou a respiração que ela nem sabia estar segurando.

"Você é sempre vista com essa linda mulher, no entanto. Vocês sempre estão de mãos dadas também. O que nós devemos pensar sobre isso?" Rachel riu, o homem devia estar mostrando uma foto para ela. Quem? Que linda mulher?

"Essa é a Santana. Deus, não. Santana e eu não estamos envolvidas. Ela é minha melhor amiga." Quinn resmungou mais uma vez com a declaração.

"Então você não é interessada em mulheres?" O homem indagou.

"Bem direto você, né?" Rachel levou a pergunta na brincadeira.

"Bem..." Quinn estava realmente começando a odiar esse cara.

"Essas são perguntas que meu agente me disse para evitar." Hesitou.

"Mas eu não tenho vergonha de quem eu sou. Meus pais me criaram para aceitar quem eu sou. E eu reconheço que eu acho homens e mulheres atraentes." A rádio ficou em completo silêncio por alguns momentos. Quinn entrou em pânico, pensando que o taxista talvez tivesse desligado o rádio. Não. Esse Robert estava só em choque sobre o que ele tinha conseguido fazer a diva revelar.

"Isso é ótimo, Rachel. Aceitar quem você é é muito inspirador e corajoso."

"E talvez um pouco ingênuo." Rachel acrescentou com uma risada.

"Alguma das suas músicas foi escrita para uma garota?" O homem perguntou. Apesar de Quinn odiá-lo por ser tão intrometido, ela não podia controlar a vontade de querer ouvir a resposta de cada pergunta.

"Foi. Mas eu vou deixar pra vocês descobrirem qual." Rachel provocou.

"Por que você não deixa para ela um recado? Quem sabe o que pode acontecer..." O homem propôs. Rachel riu, mas Quinn logo percebeu que era forçado.

"Eles me avisaram sobre você." Rachel brincou com ele. "Mas eu não posso. Eu só vou dizer que ela tem os olhos avelãs mais bonitos que eu já vi." Quinn parou de respirar por um momento. Poderia ser?

"Só isso? Você tem que nos contar mais!" O homem pediu.

"Tudo bem, só mais uma. Só porque eu sei que ela odeia escutar rádio. Ela e eu cantamos uma música juntas uma vez."

"Todo mundo agora vai rever cada performance que você já fez pra descobrir quem é." Ele brincou.

"Eles não vão descobrir. Nós só cantamos juntas duas vezes. Uma foi um dueto. E ambas foram performances não gravadas."

"Pare o caro." Quinn soltou num fôlego só.

O taxista virou a cabeça para olhar direito para Quinn, provavelmente se perguntando que merda estava acontecendo com a loira maluca no banco traseiro.

Quinn estava pálida e quase tremendo, seus olhos arregalados em choque. Esse era o momento que ela estava esperando. O primeiro sinal de fato de que Rachel Berry poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos. A questão era: ela merecia essa chance?

"Onde fica a Z100?"


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Raining

**N/A: Como a história é curtinha, vou postar tudo de uma vez!**

 **Vou aproveitar e deixar aqui minha ask: /FaberryLover e meu Twitter: FaberryLoverBr**

 **Recém-saidos do forno! Rs**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e gostem desse também!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – It's Raining**

O chão de mármore do prédio tinha agora uma considerável poça d'água na sua entrada.

Quinn estava parada no meio do saguão.

Ela dificilmente poderia recontar os eventos que se seguiram depois de perguntar ao taxista onde ficava o estúdio da Z100. Ela vagamente se lembrava de ter gritado com ele para mudar o curso do seu apartamento para a estação de rádio.

Ela também se lembrava de ter corrido entre os carros por dois quarteirões até chegar ao prédio. Quinn nunca foi conhecida por sua paciência.

Então o que foi que ela fez?

Ela correu os dois últimos quarteirões naquela chuva torrencial para chegar até Rachel.

A entrevista tinha continuado depois _daquilo,_ mas tudo o que Quinn conseguia ouvir era um zumbido em sua orelha. Ela tinha captado uma coisa ou outra que Rachel dissera, no entanto.

 _Sim, Mercedes Jones é uma das minhas amigas mais próximas._

 _Sim, eu acho que você poderia dizer que tem algo na água de Lima, Ohio._

 _Como eu disse, eu estou solteira, mas quem sabe?_

 _Eu pensei que estivéssemos aqui para falar do meu álbum?_

Rachel tinha reagido a todas as perguntas pessoais de forma graciosa, rindo e brincando com o locutor. Mas Quinn não conseguiu ouvir o fim da entrevista. Ela tinha gastado mais dinheiro do que provavelmente era necessário, jogando-o apressadamente para o taxista e pegando sua mala e sua caixa cheia de memórias em suas mãos.

Ela devia ter sido uma visão e tanto, se alguém a tivesse visto através daquela tempestade. Estava frio em New Haven, mas não estava chovendo, então Quinn não tinha se preparado para chuva. Sem guarda-chuva, casaco fino, uma mala rolando atrás dela e uma pequena caixa em um dos braços correndo a toda velocidade pelas ruas NY.

"Senhorita? Com licença? Você está bem?" Um enorme segurança parou a sua frente, parecendo levemente preocupado com ela.

Assim que Quinn entrou no prédio ela percebeu que não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer. Ela ficou parada, encarando o saguão de entrada.

"Hã?"

"Você está bem?" O homem repetiu, coçando a cabeça, incerto sobre o que fazer com a loira completamente ensopada a sua frente.

"Eu não... Eu não sei." Quinn sussurrou. Ela estava tremendo. E ela não tinha certeza se era por causa do frio.

"Sinto muito, senhorita, mas você não pode ficar aqui." O homem quase parecia realmente sentir muito. Ele não deveria, contudo. Se Quinn estivesse em seu lugar, ela já a teria chutado para fora dali. Ela devia estar parecendo uma louca.

"Eu estou aqui para ver... Rachel Berry. Ela é minha... Ela..." Ela era sua o quê? Quinn olhou para o chão, vendo a poça que ela tinha criado. Sua roupa ainda estava pingando.

O olhar do segurança endureceu rapidamente. Sua postura mudando completamente depois da explicação de Quinn.

"Você não tem permissão para estar aqui." Ele pegou o braço de Quinn não exatamente de forma bruta, mas também não era gentil.

"Não, você não está entendendo... Ela é..." Mais uma vez, Quinn não conseguiu achar as palavras certas. O homem, contudo, não pareceu se importar.

"Ela é seu ídolo? Inspiração? Olha, eu entendo que você seja sua fã número um, mas eu não posso deixar você entrar. Sinto muito." Quinn juntou suas sobrancelhas em confusão. Oh! Ele estava achando que ela era uma fã. Ainda que isso não fosse exatamente uma mentira, o homem não sabia nem metade de nada.

"Não! Ela é minha amiga!" A palavra amiga não parecia o correto. Quinn tinha sido uma amiga horrível para Rachel, mas quando ela percebeu que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos, ela mal conseguia ser qualquer coisa de Rachel.

"Ah sim, eu já ouvi tudo isso antes." O homem balançou a cabeça descrente.

"Não, eu estou falando sério!" Quinn insistiu, mas o homem não parecia convencido.

Rachel era uma famosa atriz da Broadway e, aparentemente, estava lançando um álbum agora. Ela devia ter muitos fãs malucos.

Quinn estava prestes a desistir, nem se incomodando em brigar com o segurança, quando alguém familiar entrou pela porta da frente.

"Está realmente chovendo lá fora, não está?" A familiar voz disse de forma simpática, sem sequer notar que Quinn estava, literalmente, prestes a ser expulsa do prédio.

O belo homem estava vestindo um sobretudo, segurando uma bandeja de café numa mão e um guarda-chuva na outra. Ele estava no meio do processo de fechar o guarda-chuva quando finalmente notou o segurança.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?" Ele perguntou, sacudindo as gotas de água para fora do seu sobretudo. Então ele percebeu a presença de Quinn, seus olhos se arregalando em reconhecimento.

"Quinn?" Ele soltou surpreso, reparando-a, absorvendo seu estado lamentável. Ele devia ter pensado que ela era uma moradora de rua ou algo do tipo. Seu rosto se contorceu em preocupação, então ele olhou para o segurança.

"Está tudo bem. Ela está comigo." Ele disse ao segurança, mostrando algum tipo de credencial por baixo do seu sobretudo. O homem olhou furtivamente para eles, provavelmente pensando sobre o que fazer. Mas ele logo pareceu desistir, encolhendo os ombros e se afastando.

"Quinn, o que você..." Ele parou no meio da frase. E então houve aquele momento em que tudo pareceu se encaixar. Sério. Só faltou uma lâmpada acendendo em cima da sua cabeça.

"Você estava ouvindo o rádio." Ele sorriu sabiamente.

"Blaine, eu..." Mas Quinn não sabia como terminar aquela frase.

"Kurt com certeza me deve vinte dólares. Eu sabia!" Sua comemoração repentina acabou assim que ele percebeu que Quinn estava tremendo.

"Deus! Você deve estar congelando!" Suas mãos estavam ocupadas, então ele não sabia o que fazer exatamente. Quinn sorriu impotente, dando a ele um olhar do tipo 'não há nada que você possa fazer'.

"Vem comigo." Ele acenou com o cotovelo, guiando-a pelo saguão, ultrapassando a secretária mal humorada e entrando em uma espécie de sala de espera.

Ele rapidamente largou a bandeja com os cafés e pegou a caixa das mãos de Quinn, botando-a no chão delicadamente. Depois desabotoou o sobretudo e o jogou por cima dos ombros de Quinn.

"O que você fez? Veio nadando até aqui?" Blaine riu, tentando descontrair a loira. Ele começou a esfregar seus braços, esperando que ela esquentasse.

Essa não era a atitude que ela esperava de Blaine. Ela se sentia desmerecedora de sua gentileza. Ela não tinha ido ao seu casamento. Não tinha falado com ele desde o ensino médio e ainda assim aqui estava ele, brincando com ela como se eles ainda estivessem sentados naquelas cadeiras da sala do coral.

"O trânsito estava engarrafado, então eu... Eu... Eu saí do táxi e corri até aqui." Quinn conseguiu dizer mesmo com seus dentes trincados de frio. Blaine sorriu compreensivamente para ela. Esse sorriso parecia ter algo a mais por trás, no entanto. Blaine Anderson sempre teve o melhor sorriso estilo Monalisa.

"Faz tanto tempo. Você está ótima." Blaine disse, oferecendo um abraço. Quinn aproveitou o momentâneo calor do seu abraço antes dele se afastar. Então ela olhou para si e riu.

"Eu pareço ótima?" Ela questionou. Blaine riu também.

"Como se você não estivesse sempre ótima." Blaine elogiou sua antiga colega de coral. Quinn não acreditou nele, mas sua cabeça estava muito ocupada com outros pensamentos para poder discutir sua aparência.

"Blaine, eu estou tão..." Blaine levantou a mão e pousou em seu ombro. Quinn olhou para mão dele, confusa com o gesto.

"Eu sei, Quinn. Eu sei." Ele sorriu para ela, tristemente. Como se Blaine Anderson fosse a única pessoa que realmente soubesse como Quinn se sentia. Como se ele soubesse que o amor não correspondido era possivelmente o mais doloroso tipo de amor. Ele devia saber como Rachel era especial, ele era um dos seus melhores amigos afinal de contas. E que Rachel tinha escolhido Finn a ela todas as vezes. E que quando ele morreu, não tinha como Quinn ser capaz de competir com a ideia e a memória dele.

Então Quinn não poderia voltar. Tinha sido egoísta, mas ela não poderia encarar a garota que ela amava. Não quando ela estava sofrendo tanto por outra pessoa. E enquanto Quinn ainda estava lutando para se encontrar e aceitar quem ela era.

"Você está aqui agora, ok?" O moreno disse suavemente a ela. Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para a aliança em sua mão. Ela não merecia aquele tratamento.

"Nem fodendo." Outra voz familiar irrompeu na sala, alta. A voz da pessoa que costumava ser sua melhor amiga, que a entendia melhor que ninguém. A pessoa que sabia exatamente como ela tinha trabalhado e lutado cada passo seu no ensino médio. Ela conhecia Quinn melhor do que qualquer um, porque elas sempre tinham sido muito parecidas.

"Eu devo estar alucinando. Ou morta. Ou sonhando. Talvez você seja um fantasma do natal passado? Porque eu tenho certeza que eu não estou vendo Quinn Fabray em pessoa." Quinn se virou com um leve sorriso em seus lábios para olhar para Santana Lopez. Se Santana tinha sido bonita na época de escola, a idade só tinha melhorado esse fato. Quinn só teve um breve momento para apreciar como sua velha melhor amiga e colega de equipe tinha se tornado uma linda mulher, porque ela logo sentiu um contundente tapa acertar seu rosto.

Lágrimas imediatamente saltaram de seu olho esquerdo, aquele que tinha recebido o doloroso tapa.

Ok. Ela merecera aquilo.

Então a latina se jogou em seus braços. Por um momento, ela temeu por sua vida. Aterrorizada que Santana pudesse ter aprendido uma coisa ou duas sobre jiboias. Mas não, ela realmente estava num forte abraço com a sua velha amiga. Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray sempre tiveram uma estranha amizade.

"Que merda aconteceu com você?" Santana questionou, olhando para ela. Quinn encolheu os ombros impotente, sem saber como explicar. Ela não sabia como tinha acabado ali.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Q?" Santana perguntou, olhando para ela ceticamente.

Quinn abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, tentando formar uma explicação em sua cabeça, mas sem conseguir. Como ela explicaria para Santana que ela estava apaixonada por sua melhor amiga? Como ela explicaria que quando Santana era sua melhor amiga ela não tinha sido honesta com ela? Que ambas tinham lutado para se aceitarem, mas ela tinha sido covarde demais para se abrir?

Até onde Santana Lopez sabia, Quinn Fabray só tinha feito sexo com ela e tinha sido uma experiência de uma vez só. Tecnicamente duas.

Santana estreitou o olhar, encarando-a de cima a baixo, tentando ter uma melhor leitura dela. Quinn não se sentiria mais exposta nem se estivesse nua. Santana sempre teve o mais intenso dos olhares.

Quinn não tinha certeza do que Santana estava procurando, mas ela tinha encontrado. Ela podia dizer isso porque os olhos da latina se arregalaram antes de olhar para Blaine. O moreno acenou, aquele sorriso Monalisa no rosto.

"Você estava certo!" Santana cuspiu, quase soando como uma acusação. "Caralho, você estava certo."

Santana ficou paralisada por um momento. Como se ela literalmente tivesse que congelar para absorver aquele tipo de informação.

Seu olhar então endureceu e ela não era mais a Santana Lopez com quem ela tinha compartilhado tantas coisas. Ela era Santana Lopez, aquela que cuidava daqueles que ela amava. E agora Rachel Berry estava incluída nessa lista.

"Você tem que ir embora." Ela falou bruscamente. Quinn deu um passo pra trás. Finalmente a reação que ela estava esperando.

"Eu não sei o que você pensou que fosse conseguir, mas você tem que ir."

"Santana, eu..." Quinn tentou começar a se explicar. Ela nunca tinha sido tão inarticulada em toda sua vida, mas parecia que ela não conseguia achar as palavras certas para expressar como ela se sentia ou até mesmo o que ela estava fazendo ali.

"Você o quê? Você desapareceu, Quinn. E agora você está aqui? O que você achou? Que te receberíamos de braços abertos?" Santana perguntou retoricamente. Quinn olhou de relance para Blaine. "Você nos deixou. Você a deixou. Quando ela mais precisava de você. Ela finalmente está voltando a ficar bem de novo e você pode apostar que eu não vou deixar você arruinar isso."

Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior. Esse era exatamente o tipo de recepção que ela estava esperando. Ela merecia.

"Você não entende..." Quinn tentou argumentar em sua defesa. Ela não tinha chegado até ali para ser mandada embora.

"Oh, não. Eu acho que entendemos perfeitamente." Uma nova voz disse. Quinn conhecia muito bem essa voz. E ela a assustava mais do que a de Santana. Porque essa pessoa era alguém que defenderia Rachel independente de qualquer coisa.

"Não é maravilhoso você finalmente estar tentando entrar em contato?" Kurt perguntou sarcasticamente. Ele estava parado em frente à porta de braços cruzados.

"Não é estranho que justo quando ela está para lançar seu álbum e está recebendo todo esse reconhecimento você finalmente está de volta?" Ele falou friamente, parecendo procurar pelos seus piores defeitos. Kurt estava com raiva, mas não pelo motivo que Quinn achou que ele estaria. Ele estava pensando que Quinn estava tentando entrar em contato com Rachel porque ela estava se tornando a estrela que ela tinha nascido para ser.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com..." Quinn começou novamente, mas foi cortada pelo olhar duro de Kurt.

"Não, eu tenho certeza que não tem."

Tinham se passado anos desde a última vez que ela tinha visto seus amigos, mas ele realmente poderia pensar tão pouco dela? Eles realmente achavam que ela era capaz do que ele a estava acusando? Ela poderia até entender, porque as circunstâncias realmente não estavam ao seu favor.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Quinn provavelmente pensaria a mesma coisa. Mas se Rachel não tivesse dado a entender na entrevista que Quinn Fabray tinha sido sua paixonite secreta, ela não estaria ali.

Mais uma vez, era tudo culpa de Rachel.

Mas agora Quinn não ia ficar de braços cruzados e não fazer nada sobre o que Rachel tinha dito.

Ela estava diante dos três melhores amigos de Rachel.

Blaine, aquele que a recebeu de braços abertos porque parecia ter percebido há muito tempo que Rachel e Quinn tinham sentimentos uma pela outra. Aquele que sabia que elas precisavam uma da outra para serem felizes.

Santana, aquela que sempre estava cansada das motivações das outras pessoas. Aquela que cuidava e protegia. Aquela que tinha odiado Rachel Berry, a despedaçado no colégio, mas a reconstruído durante a faculdade.

E então tinha Kurt. Aquele que suspeitava do tempo e do comportamento. Aquele que era provavelmente o mais parecido com Rachel em muito mais aspectos do que musicais e Broadway. Tudo que ele queria era o melhor para sua amiga.

"Eu não vou embora." Quinn declarou de repente, surpreendendo levemente Kurt e Santana. Blaine, no entanto, sorriu abertamente.

Quinn estava cansada de esperar. Ela precisava encontrar Rachel. Então ela rapidamente se moveu para fora da sala, passando pelos dois, falando enquanto andava.

"Eu tenho tanto para consertar. E eu entendo que todos vocês são os melhores amigos da Rachel. Você só quer que ela seja feliz." Ela disse a Blaine. "Você só está tentando impedir que ela se machuque." Ela disse a Santana. "E você só está tomando conta dela." Ela disse a Kurt.

Quinn parou do lado de fora da sala onde uma luz vermelha estava acesa, indicando que a entrevista ainda estava acontecendo. Então ela se virou para os seus velhos amigos. Blaine era o único que parecia feliz com a sua atitude.

"Mas no final das contas, não são vocês que decidem. Eu levei anos lutando para aceitar coisas sobre mim que vocês sempre souberam." Quinn explicou para Kurt e Blaine. "E de tantas formas, eu nunca fui tão corajosa como você." Ela admitiu para Santana.

Quinn estava muito ocupada tentando se explicar para perceber que a luz vermelha tinha apagado.

"Eu posso dar um milhão de desculpas. Algumas válidas, outras sem importância. Mas nenhuma delas vai justificar meu comportamento. Nenhuma delas vai ser boa o suficiente como um motivo para eu ter sumido da face da Terra. Mas mantenham uma coisa em mente. Eu fui embora e eu estava sozinha. Vocês tinham uns aos outros e Rachel ainda tinha vocês. Eu não tinha ninguém. E eu pensei que eu nunca poderia tê-la."

A porta atrás dela estava aberta, mas Quinn não estava prestando atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Lutar por ela mesma e lutar pelo que ela queria finalmente havia se tornado uma prioridade.

"Mas no final não são vocês que decidem e não sou eu. Eu finalmente estou aqui, pronta para colocar tudo no lugar. Eu estou completamente vulnerável aqui. E pode ter sido anos atrás a última vez que nos falamos, mas vocês deveriam saber como isso é difícil pra mim." Quinn respirou fundo, assistindo seus velhos amigos parecerem surpresos com o seu desabafo.

"Eu vou colocar tudo para fora, como eu quis fazer por anos. E se ela não me quiser, eu vou embora. E todos vocês podem esquecer sobre mim de novo." Quinn pensou que suas palavras tinham afundado seus amigos num completo silêncio. Ela estava satisfeita consigo mesma. Até outra voz a pegar despreparada pela quarta vez aquele dia.

Ela a tinha escutado pelo rádio meia hora atrás, mas agora ela tinha pairado no ar, clara como um cristal.

"Quinn?"

E só precisou de uma palavra vinda de Rachel para quebrá-la em mil pedaços. Para lembrá-la do quanto ela era desmerecedora, depois de todo aquele tempo, do seu perdão.

Quinn podia estar molhada até os ossos, mas não era por isso que ela se sentia gelada naquele momento.

Era como se ela estivesse no ensino médio novamente. Aterrorizada com tudo que ela estava sentindo. E tudo que ela queria fazer era correr daquela voz. E dos sentimentos que vinham à tona com ela.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home

**Capítulo 3 – Home**

"Rachel..." Quinn arfou. O resto da frase, caso tivesse algum, preso em sua garganta.

Você já estudou tanto para uma prova que você pensou estar preparada, mas assim que a prova foi posta a sua frente, sua mente virou um branco total?

Você já quis confrontar tanto alguém que preparou todo um discurso, mas quando se viu parada diante dessa pessoa você começou a tremer?

Você já percebeu que algumas pessoas simplesmente mexem com você muito além da capacidade que você tem de compreender?

Foi exatamente assim que Quinn se sentiu no momento em que ela se virou para encarar Rachel. Que parecia só um pouco surpresa pela presença de Quinn ali, o que já era uma surpresa em si.

Quinn estava tremendo novamente e dessa vez isso não tinha relação alguma com o fato dela estar molhada dos pés a cabeça.

A mente de Quinn estava num completo branco. Se alguém a perguntasse seu nome, ela honestamente não saberia responder.

Tudo que ela conseguiu fazer foi olhar para morena a sua frente. Seus grandes olhos chocolates, seu longo cabelo ondulado. O leve sorriso em seus lábios. Seu estilo havia mudado desde o colegial, não que ela se importasse com isso no passado. Tudo nela era lindo. Se houvesse algo a acrescentar, Quinn diria que os anos só tinham corroborado ainda mais esse fato.

Sua boca estava se movendo e tudo em que Quinn conseguia se concentrar era nos seus lábios e no movimento da sua língua. E imaginar como seria o gosto deles. Foi quando ela percebeu que Rachel estava falando.

"Hum... O quê?" Quinn perguntou tolamente. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão distante do que ela costumava ser. Até Rachel parecia um pouco confusa com o jeito com que Quinn estava agindo. Por que ela não a tinha abraçado? Lhe dado os parabéns pelo seu sucesso? Ou no mínimo dito "oi"?

"Eu perguntei se você estava bem." Rachel falou pausadamente, talvez imaginando que Quinn pudesse ter perdido alguns neurônios enquanto estava em Yale.

"Eu estou... Hum... Você parece... Rádio... Hum..." Ela tropeçou nas próprias palavras, com tantos pensamentos passando pela sua cabeça. Rachel sorriu novamente, sem estar acostumada a esse lado afobado de Quinn. A loira sempre foi conhecida por ser confiante. Mas agora? Agora ela se sentia como uma criança no jardim de infância que tinha acabado de se mijar na frente de toda a classe.

"O que vocês fizeram com ela?" Rachel perguntou aos seus amigos com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Nada. Ela já estava assim quando eu cheguei." Santana se defendeu.

"Bem, exceto pelo seu pequeno discurso." Blaine disse cuidadosamente. Quinn arregalou os olhos.

"Também tem uma marca vermelha com o formato da mão da Santana no rosto dela." Rachel acusou, fazendo Santana ligeiramente chegar pra trás.

"Você... Você ouviu o que eu falei?" Quinn sussurrou. Rachel confirmou, diminuindo o sorriso. Ela olhou para Quinn em expectativa, esperando que ela elaborasse algo mais.

"O quanto você escutou?" Quinn perguntou em vez disso.

"Eu peguei na parte do um milhão de desculpas..." Rachel deixou que ela soubesse. Quinn se amaldiçoou internamente. Rachel tinha escutado quase tudo. Não era dessa forma que ela queria contar a Rachel como se sentia.

"Muito bem... Eu... Hum... Eu vim para te dar os parabéns pelo seu sucesso. É bom ver que você parece bem." Quinn disse a ela, se virando para o resto do grupo. "Você todos. Realmente bem. Eu tenho que ir."

"É essa a garota?" Alguém soltou. Só agora Quinn percebeu que o locutor da rádio estava ouvindo cada palavra. Ninguém deu a ele qualquer atenção, contudo. Quinn retirou o sobretudo que estava por cima de seus ombros e cegamente entregou a Blaine, dando as costas para todos e tomando o caminho de volta.

Nada tinha saído como o planejado. Era isso que acontecia quando não se tinha nada planejado, eu acho.

Quinn podia sentir os olhares em suas costas. Ela sabia que estava sendo covarde, mas o que merda ela deveria supostamente dizer agora?

 _Hey, Rachel! Faz quatro anos. Você parece ótima. Eu amei sua música. Você estava ótima como Fanny Brice. Ah, e eu estou apaixonada por você. Tempo ruim, né?_

Não. Então o que ela iria fazer?

O que ela fazia de melhor.

Fugir dos seus sentimentos.

"Você é louca? Vai atrás dela!" Quinn pensou ter ouvido Blaine dizer. Mas antes que ela se desse conta, ela já tinha virado o corredor e percorrido todo o caminho até voltar para a chuva. Sem sua mala ou sua caixa de memórias.

Elas não eram tão importantes, de qualquer forma. Ela sempre podia fazer novas memórias, certo? Qualquer coisa para esquecer a humilhante experiência que ela tinha acabado de passar.

A chuva parecia coincidir com seu estado emocional. A tempestade era a trilha sonora do seu coração partido. Era a sua chance e, mais uma vez, como tudo em sua vida, ela tinha conseguido estragar.

"Quinn!" Alguém chamou através da chuva.

Seu coração pulou com o som do seu nome sendo chamado.

"Quinn, espera!" Quinn parou e se virou para ver Rachel vindo em sua direção. A morena não parecia se importar com a chuva. De fato, ela não parecia se importar com nada. Ela parecia determinada a alcançar Quinn.

Rachel parou a sua frente, mais uma vez a olhando com expectativa. Como se Quinn fosse aquela que tinha todas as cartas. Mas não era assim aos olhos da loira.

"Oi." Quinn disse, um leve sorriso no rosto. Rachel retribuiu o sorriso. "Oi." Rachel respondeu, a chuva fazendo com que seu cabelo grudasse em seu rosto, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

"Você está aqui." Rachel começou, tentando incentivar Quinn a continuar seu discurso.

"Estou." Ela concordou. "Eu te ouvi no rádio. E eu não sei... Eu só... Eu precisava te ver." Quinn disse a ela num raro momento de honestidade.

"Por quê?" Rachel perguntou, num tom curioso. Ela deveria saber o porquê a essa altura, não?

"Você sabe porquê." Quinn disse. Rachel balançou a cabeça, a água escorrendo pelo seu rosto com o movimento. Ela deu um passo à frente e pegou uma das mãos de Quinn entre as suas.

"Eu preciso que você diga." Rachel pediu. Quinn inclinou a cabeça, se aproximando. Rachel realmente estava insegura sobre seus sentimentos? A verdade era que se Quinn não admitisse em voz alta, Rachel iria acreditar que ela tinha imaginado tudo em sua cabeça.

"Eu vi você em Funny Girl." Quinn admitiu em vez disso. Elas eram notoriamente conhecidas por circular em torno dos seus sentimentos uma pela outra. Agora não seria diferente. Rachel sorriu com a mudança de assunto e acenou com a cabeça como se já soubesse.

"E Spring Awakening. Eu sei, eu vi você." Rachel disse tranquilamente. Agora Quinn estava mais confusa ainda. Ela a tinha visto? Ela sabia esse tempo todo sobre ela, não sabia?

"Por que você não disse nada?" Quinn perguntou, dando um pequeno passo à frente.

"Por que não você?" Rachel riu. Naquele momento Quinn pensou que talvez ela estivesse testemunhando a visão mais bela de todo o mundo. Rachel sentindo frio e vulnerável, completamente ensopada, mas rindo na chuva. "Eu estive esperando por você, Quinn. Eu tenho esperado por um longo tempo."

Quinn lembrou de todas as suas idas e vindas com a morena. De como toda vez que ela ia embora de uma conversa com Rachel ela sempre se sentia como se algo estivesse faltando, que algo não tinha sido dito. Rachel a estava esperando, ela estava esperando Quinn abertamente admitir seus sentimentos.

"Você está pronta agora? Ou eu tenho que esperar um pouco mais? Porque se você precisar que eu espere eu-" Mas Rachel foi interrompida.

Em vez de Quinn abrir sua boca para admitir que ela tinha sentimentos pela morena desde quando ela conseguia se lembrar, que Rachel tinha estado em sua cabeça por todos esses anos a assombrando com tudo que poderia ter sido, ela usou sua boca para outra coisa.

Seus lábios se encontraram com um doce gosto de vitória. E apesar de Rachel ter sido pega de surpresa num primeiro momento, ela foi rápida em se recuperar. Suas mãos alcançaram o pescoço da loira, puxando-a para mais perto. Deixá-la ir embora era a última coisa que Rachel ia fazer agora. Ela segurou Quinn o mais perto possível, não querendo que aquele momento acabasse.

Na teoria, beijar na chuva era romântico. E na maioria do tempo, realmente era. Mas era inverno em NY e logo as duas estavam tremendo uma nos braços da outra enquanto seus lábios se moviam com fervor, tentando compensar o tempo perdido.

"Parem de se comer e saíam da chuva." Santana as interrompeu, segurando um guarda-chuva acima delas. Ela parecia ligeiramente irritada, mas Quinn sabia que aquilo era tudo encenação.

Quinn se afastou lentamente, um sorriso se estendendo largamente pelo seu rosto. Rachel riu, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço da loira.

Rachel foi quem saiu daquela bolha primeiro, passando um braço em volta da cintura de Quinn, guiando-as de volta para a estação de rádio.

Santana ficou um pouco atrás, tentando protegê-las da chuva.

Quinn não tinha percebido que elas tinham uma audiência. Blaine e Kurt as assistiam do lado de dentro das portas de vidro, ambos parecendo felizes com o que acabara de acontecer entre elas. Eles sorriam abertamente, agarrados um ao outro. Enquanto Robert, o locutor da rádio, parecia estar pulando de excitação. Ele tinha acabado de conseguir outro furo.

Elas entraram no agora aconchegante prédio, Santana olhando deliberadamente para o locutor, encarando o homem e anunciando.

"No caso de você não ter se tocado, isso é confidencial." Ela disse num tom tão ameaçador que nem mesmo Quinn ousaria contrariar. Mas a única coisa na qual ela conseguia se concentrar era no braço em torno da sua cintura a mantendo perto.

"Isso foi inesperado." Rachel sussurrou para Quinn, apesar do aperto em sua cintura não ter diminuído.

"Talvez para você." Blaine disse. Quinn podia jurar que ela tinha ouvido Kurt resmungar enquanto entregava uma nota de vinte dólares para o seu marido.

"Eu sinto muito ter feito você esperar tanto tempo." Quinn ignorou seus amigos, seus olhos pousando nos castanhos a sua frente.

"Eu só estou feliz por você ter vindo." Rachel disse a ela, chegando mais perto.

"Eu estou feliz por ter pegado aquele táxi." Quinn sorriu antes de se inclinar novamente para beijar os lábios com os quais ela havia sonhado por tanto tempo.

A chuva continuou a ecoar no prédio. A maravilhosa sensação de finalmente ter feito algo certo a aquecendo por inteiro. E o doce gosto de um novo começo na língua.

Quinn tinha realmente pegado um táxi para casa.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena história! Vou postar uma outra tradução "Holidaze" e uma história de minha co-autoria "How to Save a Life". Também tenho uma outra tradução em fase de acabamento! Rs todas faberry, claro!

Tenho outras traduções em andamento, mas aceito sugestões caso vocês tenham alguma história que queiram ver traduzida! Também aceito sugestões de leitura, mesmo sendo difícil achar algo faberry que eu ainda não tenha lido ou esteja lendo! Rs

Qualquer coisa to na ask: /FaberryLover e twitter: FaberryLoverBr

Até a próxima, galera! Abraços!


End file.
